castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angela
Hey, now that the Pachislot game has been out for a while, does anyone know any background information about who Angela is, or can give a brief description of some of the dialog that involves her? My theory is that she's a relative of Sypha's who has been working with the church since Sypha retired, but that's only a theory of mine. --Reinhart77 20:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I've searched the net, but I was unable to find anything on Angela. My theory is that she was assigned by The Church to help Trevor, after news was heard of Dracula's resurrection. --ReikoSan 14:53, September 6, 2009 (EDT) There is no story in the "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula". "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula" doesn't exist in the IGA's time line. "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula" is not a IGA's canon. Angela will not show up except the "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula". Angela's profile is not open to the public at all. There is not a full name either. Her role is to invite the man to gambling by big boobs. (Most players of the Pachislot are male) The hero gets up by woman's encouragement is a pattern that often exists in the Pachislot's movie. It is not Reviving magic spell.　--Kiyuhito 10:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification on the Pachislot game. It does look like there's more to Angela's revival dance than just inspiration though. There's a parody comic panel that shows her actually reviving him with a needle (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pachi_4-Panel_6.JPG here), which could be a stand-in/spoof for magic. Even if there isn't a full profile for Angela, she does have some dialog in the game (including an introduction) that might give us insights to what her role is other than fan service. Also, even if the pachislot game isn't in Iga's timeline, I do wonder if Curse of Darkness or Dracula's Curse are in the pachislot's timeline. Of course, none of that might be explained and there really might be no story to the game.--Reinhart77 01:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I think that I can understand my remark if you can play the Pachislot Akumajo Dracula.http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/13898462 For me to be able to do is only to offer the play video. However, information that you obtain is a little.--Kiyuhito 06:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Wait...this angela girl seems a little strange...what do you guys mean by "sypha's spiritual successor"?Genya arikado 07:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Sypha needs to be mentioned in the article anymore, so I removed that trivia bullet. I originally drew a possible connection between Sypha and Dancer because of the color scheme of her outfit, blue and white. I originally thought she "was" Sypha because of this before it was learned she was a different character, but then continued to think of her as Sypha-like because of this. Article got rewritten at some point, but the connection remained in the trivia section. The bullet's not really inaccurate though, as she is Sypha's spiritual successor in that she is a female with magical abilities, and replaces Sypha in that role.--Reinhart77 03:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) D. A. Probably D. A. is Dark Angela. ダークアンジェラ Dāku Anjera in video But, this is not KPE official source.--Kiyuhito 06:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) KPE Dream Master http://dorimasu.com/card_details.php?fname=rAD1_1018 http://dorimasu.com/card_details.php?fname=rAD1_1403 http://dorimasu.com/card_details.php?fname=rAD1_2013 http://dorimasu.com/card_details.php?fname=rAD1_2014 --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Not bad.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC)